


You feel real

by R0seTyl3r



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Set in like the middle of season 1?, Sleepwalking Will Graham, Will Graham Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men, the dogs are mentioned ok, the second chapter will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0seTyl3r/pseuds/R0seTyl3r
Summary: The sleepwalking was new but you both were finding ways to deal with it. The fact that Will was slowly losing his mind was maybe going to be a bit more difficult to deal with....This will be two chapters, first is just fluff and comforting angst, the second will be fluffy smut. I wanted to separate it so you could read it individually if you wanted to.
Relationships: Will Graham/Reader
Kudos: 7





	You feel real

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters :)
> 
> This is dedicated to one of my best friends because she loves Will Graham and I love her so why not write some fluff instead of sleeping?
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this isn't super accurate to the character, I have only watched the first 10 episodes at the time of writing the first chapter and that was mostly so I could understand all the memes but I really like it so far and I do really want to give Will a hug so it was actually very easy to write!

When you woke the room was dark, you weren’t woken by the cold, or the dipping of the mattress but rather by the lack, you’d known he wasn’t going to be there. You shuffled onto your side and confirmed it, Will wasn’t in bed beside you. The blue light from the alarm clock shone out, give the room a gloomy glow and casting shadows on the walls, 3:23am. The room was chilly, Virginia in November usually was and the steady downpour you’d been having for the last couple of days didn’t help the damp air in the home you two shared. You hadn’t even been dating that long but when Will started to become more and more unstable you made it a priority to be around as much as possible, this just happened to mean moving in. Not that you didn’t just enjoy this house, you enjoyed the peace, the still nights when all you could hear was the house creaking and Will’s steady breathing. And of course, you loved the dogs, after winning their trust it was difficult to be free of them, with at least one taking up their role as constant companion. 

Sitting up more you scanned the room for signs of him, the sleepwalking was relatively new but you’d still had to find him a couple of times, so you weren’t too alarmed by the empty bed beside you. Finding the window to your left half-cracked, you slid out of bed, pulling your cotton robe around you and tying it tight to fend off the crisp cold. You shuffled to the window, peering out, the warm dregs of sleep still clinging to your sluggish muscles. 

“Will?” You called out. 

The night outside was inky, the clouds blocking any signs of stars and providing a consistent downpour of rain. It was heavy, ploppy rain, the kind that drenches you on the run to your car, the kind that gets in your boots and makes your socks wet for the rest of the day. A break in the clouds let a little moonlight through and with it you could see his silhouette, standing on the roof of the porch, his t-shirt and boxers plastered to his soaked body and his hair hanging limply. 

“Shit” You groaned, knowing you were going to have to go out there and get him. Clutching the peeling, wooden window frame for support you eased yourself through the open window, tugging your robe when it got caught and pulling it close to you as the water started to seep into your skin. Edging out onto the roof you got closer to him, knowing that the worst thing to do right now would be to spook him. You’d made that mistake the first couple of times this had happened, shouting at him and shaking him until he woke frightened and guilty. Resolving to never let him feel that way again you walked next to him, calmly placing a hand on his shoulder and shook gently. 

“Will?” You whispered, barely audible over the rain. He turned to you and blinked several times, shaking his head and eventually groaning, raising one palm to dig the heel of it into his temple in frustration. 

“How did I get out here?” He whispered, pausing to sigh. “I’m sorry if I woke you.” 

“It’s ok, I’m just glad I know where to look,” You responded, smiling back up at him. “D’you want to go back inside and out of the rain?” 

He nodded, turning slowly and shuffling back to the window frame. You helped him through, holding the window open a little more so he could duck his head under. You crawled through after, shutting the window and finally feeling the cold now that the adrenaline of the rain was gone. 

“I’m going to get a towel and some dry pjs for you, ok?” You asked the shivering frame stood at the end of your bed. You pulled a fresh towel out of the bottom drawer of your dresser and a new t-shirt and boxers for him to wear. He moved to take the towel from you after he’d removed his wet clothes, tossing them into the laundry pile in the corner. You stopped his outstretched hand. 

“No, it’s ok, let me.” You whispered, starting to pat down his body and rubbing small circles with the fabric across his arms and torso to get the circulation started and get him warmed up. 

“I don’t know how I got out there,” He murmured, trembling. “I feel like I’m losing my mind, nothing feels stable or real, I can’t even tell when I’m awake anymore. I don’t... I don’t trust my mind.” 

You gathered the towel and rubbed it gently through his brown curls, letting the towel fall over his face slightly and using the edges to dry off his face. He stared back at you as you worked, meticulously drying his cheeks and the water droplets that hung off his nose. When he was dry you helped him redress and tossed the soaked towel and your robe into the growing laundry pile. Leading him by the hand you pulled him back into bed, with you higher up on the pillows and him curled towards you, head resting on your chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held tight. 

“Everything you’re saying sounds so scary and I’m so sorry you can’t trust your own head right now.” You whispered into the top of his head, one hand running through his wet curls soothingly. “We will get through this and I will be here to help at every step, you’re not alone in there, Will. But in the meantime, I want you to know what’s real.” 

You kissed his damp forehead. 

“I’m real Will, this is real,” You angled his chin up to look at you and stroked a thumb across his cheek. “Feel this? All of this is real and it’s not going anywhere.” 

“Ok,” He responded weakly, his eyes connecting back with yours. “you feel real.”


End file.
